Loverboy Lance and Officer Keith
by Brother Bunny
Summary: When Lotor and His Minions strike again in New York City, Officer Keith and Allura must find him and put a stop to his crimes. There's one problem. They have no proof it was him. Turning to Loverboy Lance, Lotor's old partner, the unusual trio sets out to put a stop to Lotor's crimes. Idea requested by Shiranai Atsune. Some language. Ships: Klance, Hunay, Romellura, and more.


It was day four of the Adam investigation. Keith's first case. He looked down at his files reviewing the documents once again for what seemed liked the 50th time that day. It read:

Case: 1

Events: Hunk's Kitchen was found at 6:00 AM broken into and disheveled. Money and recipe's had been stolen from the restaurant along with what the owner, Hunk Garrett, says is "the best equipment in the New York City." This equipment was supposedly built by Hunk himself. In the kitchen was the dead body of Adam W, Hunks Kitchen aid who always gets an early start each day.

Eye witnesses: Hunk Garrett

Suspects: Lotor and his minions.

Reason: ?

Keith sighs. The case had been rather hard on him. Adam had been a close friend of Keith's and Keith's chief, Shiro. In fact Shiro had been engaged to Adam before the incident. No one knew Shiro in a while in fact. But everyone knew he grieving.

So Keith had been put on the case of his best friend. At first the case seemed simple. It was obiviously Lotor's work. Yet, proving that it was him showed itself to be difficult. Lotor had left no trace and no eye witnesses. Adam was the only one who had seen the culprit. So here he was, day 4 of the investigation, with no leads and no ideas on who was murderer.

"Allura, show me the sample results," he says to his partner. Standing up from examining the debris left behind, he looked at his partner. Her face was deadpan as she handed him a file. Opening the file, Keith found only three sheets of paper. As he read the results, Allura explained the findings.

"Not a single fingerprint or piece of hair," she says shaking her head, "Not any DNA. It was like the culprit wasn't even here." Allura clenches her fist. She starts to pace as Keith reads the file over and over again.

"This case is impossible!" Allura exclaims, "I'm not ready for this type of stuff." Keith just shakes his head in response. While Allura continues to pace and ramble, Keith stands still and thinks. He's sure it was Lotor, but without evidence he can't prove it. He starts to chew on his thumb nail. Suddenly Allura stops.

"What about Loverboy," she bursts out. Keith scoffs.

"He's in jail. I put him there with Shiro a while ago," he replies and continues to think. Allura makes an irritated noise.

"I mean he worked with Lotor, so he might be able to help us," she explains as she starts to walk out the door. Keith rolls his eyes, but he follows because it's the best lead they have so far. Within minutes they arrive at the local prison. Showing his ID to the guard, Keith and Allura walk towards Loverboy Lance: the pettiest thief in NYC.

When the get to their suspect particular cell, it take them a while to gain his attention. Instead Lance is too focused on a piece of feather that had come out from his bed.

"Lance. Are you even listening to what I'm saying? Lance? Oh my god..." Keith starts to shut down. This guys is just too damn annoying. Like what the fuck. At his side Allura starts to pace. Muttering under her breath, she waits for her partner to make a move with this insubordinate criminal.

"You got to be shitting me," Lance finally mumbles, "This bed is falling apart." Keith Glares at Lance through the cell bars. Lance looks up from his feather.

"Oh hello gorgeous," he says, smiling at the to cops, "How are you?" Allura scoffs.

"Don't you fucking dare treat me that way," she exclaims taking a step closer to the cell. Lance just laughs.

"I wasn't talking to _you._ I was talking to him," he continues, "How you doin'?" Lance smirks at the baffled cop. Allura turns bright red as Keith gives a confused look at the thief who somehow attains dominance in his terrible predicament.

"Oh shut up Lance," Keith says finally, "We're here for a reason and if you'd just pay atten-"

"I know, I know. Lotor is being stupid again and he hasn't left a trail, so you need me to help you get him." Lance stands reveling the amount of muscle he put on during his time in prison. The two police officers start to realize the threat this man could actually pose to them. "And I'm so down."


End file.
